I'M NO ANGEL!
by purplezebracorn
Summary: man on the moon says, there a new guardian that needs to be uncovered. the guardians find her, but she wasn't what they were thinking of. what will happen when they tell her they need her to become the guardian she was born to be... my own story! no bad comments plz! I DON'T COPY! -( better then it sounds so plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE I START, THIS JUST CAME TO ME SO NO BAD COMMENTS PLZ. ALSO THIS IS COMPLAETLY MY OWN STORY, I HATE COPYING BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL BAD...THX...LET THE STORY BEGIN.**

She was on her why back to the orphanage. Three girls were snickering behind her back as she walked down the hall why towards the exit of the school._ Fuck em_ she thought as she walked. She usually hated swearing but she did it to stop the girl's laughs.

She came to the door and a cold breeze hit her face. Rosy-lee pulled her coat closer to her body to keep the heat.

She started walking down the street to the dirty little building at the end. She hated the Orphanage, the woman who owned it hated all the kids except the ones who told on the others. Rosy had ran away before, lots of times but would always get caught by police saying that "miss Greenward has been worried sick for you!"

_Hopefully she died of a heart attack _would always be her come back, and then they would throw her into the back of the police car and drive away.

She usually would lock herself in her room, but then she would make little Amy worry. Amy was like the only family that Rosy has, of course she isn't really related to her but she treats and protects her like sister.

She came to the filthy black house on the end of the roughest streets in England. She actually liked living in the street, it was just the house.

She walked in to be greeted by screeching and shouting of the children who shared the house. There were like 20 kids here!

She would go through the list, but then she really couldn't be bothered. She climbed up the narrow staircase to her room; being one of the toughest ones here she could get what she wanted from any of these little twerps. She was also one of the oldest too.

There were three including her; Tom, the oldest at 18. Always getting into trouble with the police and usually locking himself in his bedroom.  
Andrew, second oldest at 17. He was better behaved then Tom, he was an A student in school and is thinking about college. The one he wants to go to isn't like the good one though; it's a cheap one that Miss Greenward chose. Who was generally Cheapskate?

Rosy slammed her door shut, after a hard day at school she didn't want to hear all those idiots down there.

She flopped onto one of the beds in the room. The room itself wasn't very impressive; an old desk and two beds, under one of the bed was school stuff and under the other was a children's book and a very tatty bear that was missing an eye and arm.

There was a knock on the door and the pitter-patter of two feet told Rosy there was someone in the room, and she knew who.

She got up and grabbed the person before they could do anything, tickling them at the same time.

"Ahh no Rosy, no!" said a babyish voice. It was little 5 year old Amy, her dirty blonde hair getting in the way of her freckly face. She was wearing a hello kitty t-shirt and a skirt with stripy leggings underneath.

She wiggled around as Rosy tickled her, squealing. She pushed Rosy off and stood, grinning at her "sister."

"Hi Rosy" she squeaked and Rosy smiled. There was another knock on the door, more like a bang. The two girls tuned to face the door. Rosy stood and walked over to the door pulling it open and making the owner of the noise fall to his face.

"Sam this better be good" she said sternly, putting her hands on her hips and staring at the 10 year old. He grinned and picked himself up.

"Dinners ready…" he said.

"Let me guess…take away pizza…again?" she walked over to Amy, taking her hand and leading her to the door. The boy nodded sheepishly and then ran back downstairs, the two girls closely behind.

Dinner around the squashed table…again. Sometimes Rosy wished she didn't have to come downstairs, she really hated it. She finished 5 slices of pizza and walked back upstairs. She heard a scream and knew it was Amy.

She ran back into the room to see one of the boys taking Amy's pizza with the little girl sat there crying.

She stalked over to him and pushed him to the floor. He tumbled and fell next to Amy.

"Watch where you-" he saw that it was Rosy and shut up; he didn't want to get on her bad list. He picked himself, stared at the two girls and walked away, hoping she may leave it at that. But of course she didn't.

"OHH NO YOU DON'T!" she yelled, running up to him. She finally remembered who this guy was. He was one of the boys who stole Amy's clothes so she had to go to preschool in her pyjamas.

The boy squeaked as he turned to see Rosy jumping after him. Without a second thought he moved out the way, she landed doing a forward roll in the process. She looked up at him as he yelped and ran upstairs. She followed him up where he locked himself in one of the boy's rooms.

"YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'LL SMASH IT DOWN!" she screamed whilst banging her fist against the door. By now they had drawn a crowd of kids yelling "fight fight" again and again.

10 minutes later she finally sighed, giving up. She knew it was bad to beat up a kid, it was just she hated people who were…bad! She walked to her room slamming the door behind her. She could as the kids stopped yelling and went around doing what they were doing before.

Amy ran in and gave Rosy a hug. "Thank you" she said, her crystal blue eyes shimmering and wet from when she was crying.

Rosy help her get ready for bed. She climbed into bed and smiled at Rosy as if she was waiting for something. Rosy flopped over and stared at her, Amy gave her the puppy dog face that never failed and Rosy rolled her eyes and took a seat next to the bed.

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your father tends the sheep  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

Rosy had a voice like an angel. Amy eyes started to droop but she tried to stay awake to hear the rest of the lullaby.

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
our cottage vale is deep  
the little lamb is on the green  
with snowy fleece so soft and clean  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep_

It was the lullaby her mum used to sing for her. She couldn't remember her mother very much, but she remembered the song. Her mother died just a few months after Rosy's second birthday.

Rosy sighed and walked to her own bed, deciding she wanted an early night. She climbed in after quickly changing clothes and locking the door. Kids would always come into your room and do things that would make you want to punch them repeatedly. Things like drawing on your face with permanent marker.

She kept her eyes open for a while, staring at the ceiling before finally drifting to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since the little 'incident.' The boy wouldn't even go a metre towards Amy in fear of being smashed to pieces by her guardian (***wink wink***).

Rosy would glare at him if he even looked at the small one.

Rosy didn't know why but the smaller the child, the more she cared. Of course Amy would always be her favourite.

She had finished school today and was walking 'home'. It was snowing today but she wasn't all that bothered, she loved the cold. She turned the corner and gasped. In front of her was a boy, no shoes at all and was carrying a stick. He had his back to her but she could still tell he was roughly the same age as her. She was confused and for some reason, angry.

She walked up the boy and tapped his shoulder, startling him. He turned to face her.

"What the hell are you doin?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. The boy pointed at himself. "Yes you, who else would I be talking to?!"

"You can see me?" he choked up. Rosy-lee stared at him.

"What the-"

"A teenager can see me!" the boy called "this is the best day ever!" he did a flip.

"Okay? Did you escape from some mental hospital or somethin?" the boy laughed at her confused face. She was getting angry again. She hated people who laughed at her. She punched him hard in the stomach and walked off.

The boy coughed on his laugh and then followed her, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Where you going?" she stared at him and gasped for the second time, tripping on her feet and slipping on the ice. Result: she fell on her ass.

The boy stared at her. She pointed at him "you- your floating!" she screamed. People stared at her but she couldn't care less.

"Well done" the boy replied sarcastically.

"Who are you?" she scowled. The boy gave a weak laugh, not wanting to be punched again.

"You really want to know?"

"Duh. It's why I asked" no she was being sarcastic.

"I'm known as Jack Frost" she laughed this time as Jack watched her.

"Ha very funny, who are you really?" she said gasping for air.

"It's true, I mean you can see me sooo you must believe" he held out his hand to help her up. She stared at his hand before taking it but instead of getting up and standing…he flew off, holding her bridal style.

He looked at her expecting her to be shocked, but instead she crossed her arms and glared at him. He smirked.

"Not like normal girls ehh?" he said cocky.

"What is normal?" she asked flatly and yet very sarcastically. It shut him up too. She saw the orphanage and pointed "land there" he nodded and flew down, putting her feet down gently.

"Thanks" she smiled and walked into the hectic house. Jack watched her walk in and smiled slightly at the back of her head. He eventually flew off.

Did he like her? He didn't know.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realised I never gave a description of Rosy.**

**She has black hair with blood red highlights. Her skin is a proper pale white. She has painted black fingernails. Her eyes are a dark (almost yellow) green. She usually wears a stripy red and black long sleeve top with black skinny jeans and leather boots. Her lips are blood red too, making her skin look whiter.**

It had been a few days after Jack Frost had come. Rosy walked back to the orphanage in silence. She looked across the dirty street to see a man pulling a small child away. She felt suspicious so she followed them.

This sort of thing always seemed to be happening in the street, but usually Rosy never has time to help the child.

They turned a corner. She stopped and peeked around it to see the man with a gun towards the child.

Rosy dropped her bag and ran in front of the child holding her arms out, blocking the bullets path.

The man scowled at Rosy.

"Move or else!" the man said in a gruff voice. Rosy stood her ground.

"Or else wha-" before she could finish, he had pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her in the stomach and the child ran for safety. Rosy was too shocked to feel the pain; she could just feel sticky liquid on her stomach.

She touched it and moved her hand in front of her face; she gave a chocked gasp at the blood.

The man walked above her "or else that…" he threw the gun down next to her and walked off, leaving the girl to bleed to death.

Her eyes got heavy so she closed them and saw a light. Then nothing…

When Rosy woke, she couldn't remember who she was and why she was there.

_Rosy…_

A voice called her. She looked up the see the moon shining brightly down at her. "Huu?" she tried to stand, stumbling as she did.

…_you are now an angel…_

She laughed at the voice. "I am not an angel…beside I-" she felt something move on her back. She turned to see a large black feathery wing. She gasped and jumped back. She flapped the wings gently and smiled.

…_you are a guardian angel…protect the children of the world…_

Then there was silence.

"How do I do that?" she asked. No reply. "Fine then" she put her hands on her hips and felt something else. She looked down.

She was wearing a short black tunic that ruffled at the shoulders and stayed there so it had no sleeves. The bottom of the dress went down just above her knee. She was also wearing a golden belt, which held a sword. Her feet were bare and yet she could not feel the coldness of the snow. Her hair seemed darker and longer, her skin seemed whiter than last too.

She took a step forward, tapping something with her foot. She moved the snow to show the small hand gun she had been shot with. She picked it up and smirked.

"I'll be your angel, but I won't be a good role model" she walked out of the alleyway to a small blonde girl sat on the pavement.

"That girl…" she walked over to her "…she's so familiar"

The little girl looked up to show her blue eyes and tear stained face. Rosy went to comfort her but when she put her hand on the child's shoulder, it went right through her. She pulled back making some of her feathers ruffle and fall (**bit like a birds**).

Rosy felt a tear fall from her eye and she didn't even know why.

"Amy, come in now" the girl, who Rosy assumed was Amy, got up and walked back into one of the buildings.

"Amy?" the name rung bells but Rosy still couldn't remember. She flapped her wings and took off to the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

North was busy shouting at some elves. Bunnymund was paintings that weren't needed until 4 months away. Jack frost had just arrived and was irritating the hell out of Bunny. And Tooth…she was just being her normal buzzy self.

No wonder only Sandy saw the moon.

The elves had heard what he had done to the last elf that stood next to him sat they stayed well clear of him. Sandy, seeing this went for the easy way, which would still be the difficult way in his case.

He walked up to North to grab one of the elves. They ran away with North walking off to do something.

Dream sand squirted out of Sandy's ears. He walked up to North and kicked his shin.

"oww, Sandy what was that for?" North asked, laughing slightly. Sandy pointed towards the moon which shone down to the middle of the floor. The crystal came up through the floor and the others came round.

"man in moon says there is new guardian" North exclaimed, watching the crystal reach the highest point.

"a what- another one!" Bunnymund asked looking at their leader. "it better not be one like that Gumby" he gestured to Jack who scowled at him.

The moon shone down into the crystal, building the picture of the lucky immortal. Bunnymund crossed his fingers.

"please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog" he mumbled over and over as Sandy showed different sand Images of who it could be.

The picture cleared to show a girl with black, feathery wings. She had long black hair with red tips; she was wearing a short black dress without any shoes on. She had her hands held out in front of her holding a gun pointing to something. She looked angry and yet sad.

"I know her?" Jack suddenly said making the others jump. He walked towards the crystal. "I only saw her a few days ago, she died!?"

North shrugged.

"obviously so, we will ask her how when she comes" he turned to ready his yetis. But stopped when Jack called him.

"North, what if she can't remember…like me" North looked thoughtful then pointed his finger at Tooth.

"find girls teeth, then if she doesn't remember we show her!" he finished and walked off towards the yetis. Jack threw his hands up, giving up.

North readied two yetis to find the girl. They needed to help her and get her to join them.


	5. Chapter 5

She was flying…where exactly she didn't know. She began to get the exhausted feeling from her wings so she stopped and landed.

She looked around. _Where the hell am I? _She walked out of the alleyway. _Find out where you are and then see if anyone here believes in you. _She told herself as she looked for a sign post or something that would tell her where she was.

"Okay here we-"

"Hey you!" Rosy jumped and turned to where the voice came from. She was certain it wasn't for her but she was curious.

A small boy with brown hair and big brown eyes came running towards her. After last time she touched someone she went straight through them so she flinched and squeezed her eyes tight, waiting for that empty feeling to come.

It never did.

She opened one eye and looked down to see the boy staring at her strangely. She sighed and moved her head to see his eyes follow every move. She sighed again.

"Why do you keep sighing?" the boy asked.

"Where am I?" she asked the boy. He watched her as she looked for a sign.

"Umm in Burgess, why?" she turned just as he asked why. "I said why" she suddenly stopped, realising something. She walked back towards the boy.

"You can see me?" she pointed at him. His face gave a large smile.

"You're a guardian!" he exclaimed, making Rosy jump.

"Umm, yeah" the boy jumped around, cheering and twisting. Rosy stared at him, confused. "Uhh kid, you alright?" the boy stopped and looked round.

"Where's the others?"

"Who?" she was still confused with this strange boy.

"You know Jack frost and Santa" she watched him. "You mean you're not a guardian?"

Rosy shock her head. "I am a guardian…just not with them" she joked. The boy nodded.

"Gotta place to stay?" he toke her hand before she could answer, leading her to his house.

When they got there, the boy opened the door and let her in.

"Wow wow wow. I don't even know your name and you're letting me stay with you?" the boy smiled.

"My names Jamie…you are?"

"Rosy…Rosy-lee" she walked in and he closed the door, being careful not to hit her wings. He led her up to his room as he didn't think that Abbie the greyhound would be happy to see her in the lounge!

They walked into the bedroom and Rosy toke a seat by the window, watching the fresh snow fall.

"You can stay with us for tonight, maybe Jack will come round and I can introduce you to him" Jamie suggested. Rosy gave an agreeing hum without looking at him; Jamie crawled into bed after quickly pulling on his pyjamas.

"Rosy?..." he called, Rosy turned to face the small boy. "Do you know any bedtime stories?" Rosy thought for a while. She didn't know any story really, but there was a song that buzzed around her head. She walked towards Jamie and sat on the bed next to him.

"I don't know any stories, Jamie, but I do know a lullaby" Jamie looked thoughtfully at the angel and she smiled as he nodded.

Jamie snuggled down and toke her hand as she began to sing.

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
Your farther tends the sheep  
your mother shakes the dreamland tree  
and from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
sleep, baby, sleep  
sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep  
our cottage vale is deep  
the little lamb is on the green  
with snowy fleece so soft and clean  
sleep, baby, sleep  
sleep, baby, sleep_

When she finished, she looked down to the boy holding her. She smiled and kissed his forehead before stalking back over to the window and opening it to let the golden sand float in.

She smiled and tapped it, two butterflies flew out of the bit she touched as the rest of the sand drifted to the child in bed. The butterflies fluttered around Rosy's head as she sat down and watched them. They flew around the room making sandy trails before joining the dream that Jamie was having.

She smiled at the boy before slowly nodding off too.


	6. Chapter 6

When Rosy woke, the little boy had gone downstairs and it was bright outside. Rosy looked out the window to see it had snowed…heavily. She sighed and got up from the window seat.

Jamie came running in again "hey Rosy" he giggled, a small winged child came in with scraggly hair, she too was giggling. It turned out the wings were fake and slightly ripped. The little girl stopped, wide eyed when she saw Rosy.

"Fairy, fairy" she cooed and hopped towards Rosy.

Rosy smiled at the little girl. She didn't think she looked much like a fairy at all; she was covered in black for one. The small thing played with Rosy's wings as Rosy spoke to Jamie.

"Whose this?" she gestured to the small blonde one hanging from her wing. Jamie gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"My sister, Sophie" the girl giggled at the mention of her name.

"Can ya get her off please" Rosy exclaimed, turning around so Jamie could scrap the smaller child from her wings. Jamie pulled her off and placed her next to him, he then smiled at Rosy. Rosy sighed in relief.

Jamie and Sophie had already gotten dressed and were heading outside. Well Jamie was, Sophie was just following until her mom came and stopped her.

Rosy walked behind them as they reached the door. Jamie opened it and Rosy flew out quickly, Jamie followed with a laugh. And Sophie, who was now bored of the giant 'fairy' walked off to find her mom.

"Right Jamie, I have to go find something so thank you and see ya round" she grinned. Jamie looked like he was about to cry, but then suddenly looked up with a smile.

"Okay, see ya" he gave her a wave as she fluttered off the floor and turned. She flew off, waving to the shrinking boy as she lifted into the sky.

When it seemed like he had turned away and was walking off, she landed…in an alleyway. She sighed. Then something flew past her and she squealed and turned.

"Hey" someone said from behind her. She turned to face a boy, a lot older than her with bright white hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoody and brown jeans with darker straps attach to it. The boy smirked at her and she growled.

"Who are you?" she asked through gritted teeth. His smirk fell.

"You can't remember me?" she laughed at his face and then gave a smug expression.

"Why would I, we have never met before" Jack looked thoughtful for a second until he said

"Well then…" he clicked his fingers "…you won't mind me doing this then I hope?" Rosy was too busy watching him to notice a pair of large hands grab her and thrust her into a red sack. She didn't bother to scream but then suddenly there was a lot of twisting and twirling.

She was then thrown to the floor and everything was still. She could hear voices outside of the sack as well.

North and a yeti were arguing over the colour of some toys. Tooth was talking to her fairies about different teeth around the world, some fairies joining in by showing Tooth a…tooth. And Jack went back to irritating the hell out of an unsuspecting Bunnymund.

No wonder it was only Sandy who noticed the movement in the sack. He went to get North's attention when…

…RIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP…

The sack was ripped open and there was now a very angry looking girl hovering by her wing above it. The other Guardians gasped and quickly quietened down as this child floated down onto the floor holding a long thin sword, thrashing it at anyone who moved.

"WHERE AM I?!" she screamed at the leader of the group. He stared at her in amusement first, and then remembered the sack.

"Look at what you have done to sack, I loved that sack" he went down on all fours picking up the pieces of his beloved bag.

"WHERE AM I?!" she repeated, getting slightly more angry. North stood, clutching the parts of the sack. He smiled at Rosy. Suddenly the room was filled with yetis and small elves holding very small instruments. Rosy watched in confusion.

"You are here to be guardian" he called happily. _That word__, it's that same word the voice said I was! _The music began to play and Rosy was too wrapped up in thought to notice what the hell was happening.

She looked up at the leader who flinched at her stare at first.

"Okay" she shrugged; it's not every day you're forced into something like this!

North got out the book, getting ready to start the ceremony when the globe began to flash. The guardians all turned to watch what was happening. A load of dark sand came wafting around it like a black blanket. North gasped, this could only mean one thing:

Pitch was out of hiding.

Rosy began to feel confused again._Does this always happen?_She was too busy thinking again to notice the shadows crawling up behind her. Bunnymund turned just in time to see them.

"Rosy, look out!" Rosy nodded and ducked as Bunnymund flung a boomerang at it, slicing it in half. Rosy stood and stared at the sand, why was it so familiar to her. Bunnymund put a paw on her shoulder but she didn't jump.

"Yer 'right?" he asked, concerned the shadows hurt her. She nodded her head.

The shadows then all vanished. Rosy frowned, surely that wasn't it? She looked at the other Guardians who all seemed to be shuffling nervously. She looked at the leader with a confused face.

North pulled out the book from nowhere and tried to begin the ceremony as if nothing had happened.

"Wow wow wow. What was that?!" she asked, confused. North smiled at her then his face fell again.

"Well zat was Pitch" she continued to give him a confused look. "He is bogeyman" he gave another smile.

She nodded, finally understanding. They carried on with making her a Guardian, quickly that is to insure no more interruptions.

She accepted and finally joined them.

They then went around doing what they would normally. Rosy watched them for a while, and then got bored. She sat on a nearby window sill and sighed. That sand, where had she seen it before…


	7. Chapter 7

The fact that the dust was so familiar was irritating Rosy so she went to Tooth. North told her that she could her Rosy with her memories. She came to the palace and looked around. So many colours and small bird things flying around.

Rosy finally found Tooth, directing those bird things to teeth. Rosy fluttered up behind her and tapped her shoulder making her jump. Tooth turned and smiled.

"Hello dear, North said you were coming round" Rosy smiled and nodded, trying not to be rude. She liked Tooth. "How can I help?"

"My memories…I can't remember any sort of life before this one!" Tooth nodded and flew off to one of the pillars that seem to be everywhere. She pulled out a drawer and handed a small golden case to Rosy.

"Your baby teeth…" was all she said. Rosy thanked her and flew off; she wanted to go to some place private.

She flew back to North's; fluttering off to the room he had supplied her with. She landed and walked in, closing the door quietly behind her. She jumped onto her bed and looked at the small golden capsule. She shrugged and tapped the diamond shape in the middle.

_A sudden light filled her mind and she saw a family. A woman with redish hair and blue eyes, a tall man with black hair and strange yellow eyes and a small child. They seemed as happy as the man and woman tucked the child into bed. "Night night daddy. Night night mummy" the man and woman smiled at their child before kissing her forehead one at a time and leaving the room. The child had black hair and un natural red streaks. Her eye yellow like her fathers._

_Another flash showing the man walking off. The child is crying as the man leaves and the woman shouts at him. The woman then grabbing the child before she ran off to him. She hits the child harshly before screaming "it's your fault!" at her. She drops the child and leaves it to cry on the floor._

_Another flash and this time showing just the woman and child. The child screaming and crying as the woman left the child in a foster home. It's the same woman who hit the child. She walks off without a second glance. Another woman appears. She grips the child's shoulder with her long bony fingers, turning the child and pulling her into the house. The child begins to cry again at the painful feeling of the woman's cold hand._

Another flash and Rosy is alone in her room. Her heart beating wildly as she thinks about what she saw. The little girl…that was her? The man…the woman…but the sand, where had she seen the sand?

Rosy screamed in frustration, the box wasn't giving her the answers she needed.

She dropped the box onto the floor and flopped back onto the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to remember where she had seen the sand…

…nothing…

She turned over and fell asleep, a sudden nightmare clouding her thoughts which she found…comforting?

She lay asleep, not knowing what else to do…

**IMPORTANT!****  
****Okay first off, yes this chapter is short but I only wanted it so you guys could see her memories. Second, yes they are strange memories but then everyone is different and child abuse is horrible so I thought I'd give her a horrible past, I think it makes her seem tougher. And third, the next chapter will be longer…promise…**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack walked around North's for an hour. He was looking for Rosy and yet it seemed like she didn't want to be found. He wondered around a little longer, for some reason he was beginning to like her…a lot! He knew Bunnymund wasn't too sure about her, but the others were willing to try and be friends.

After freezing a couple elves and being chased out the workshop by yetis he decided she wasn't here. He walked along the hall to see her coming out her room; he felt his heart flutter slightly but ignored it and walked up to her.

"Hey" he said, gaining her attention. She turned to face him, he had only known her for a while but he was sure she never looked scared before. "You okay?" he asked, quite concerned. She nodded but a little half-heartedly. Jack frowned. "You sure?"

"Leave me alone!" she growled, her voice shaking slightly. She turned to leave but Jack grabbed her arm. She looked at him, still fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little more loudly but not so loud that everyone heard him. A tear fell from her eye and she wrapped her arms around him like a lost child. Jack stared down at her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her; trying to comfort her. She pulled away to glare at him, but she couldn't. She turned and flew off before he could catch her.

Jack watched after her, confused. What just happened? He flew after her, needing an explanation.

He saw her and grabbed her ankle. She screamed and fell to the floor, Jack shortly after. He pinned her to the floor and asked her again. "What's wrong?" She stopped squirming and stared at him, then gave a sudden evil smile. He stared at her.

Suddenly her lips were pressed against his. He froze, what was she doing? Well he was enjoying it without thinking; though his eyes were wide open in shock. She parted and pushed him off, and flew back to her room…slamming it shut just after.

Jack sat up and stared at the direction she flew. He smiled. "Smart girl"

* * *

She pressed her back to the door, quickly locking the door. She sighed in relief but felt this strange fluttery feeling inside her chest. She frowned down at it…what the hell did it mean? She slammed her head back against the door and stared at the ceiling.

Did she have certain feelings for the ice cube? She growled at the thought and slammed her head against the door again. She stood and walked over to her bed, flopping onto it as she did. She sighed happily…her first crush…then growled.

"No no no NO…I don't want to be weak!" she flipped herself over so her face was in the pillow. She screamed into it to release anger and fear.

* * *

It had been two hours since that little charade. Rosy had come out of her room from hunger, she looked around for a certain person before stepping out her room and down to the kitchen. She walked in acting care free whereas in reality there were way too many things on her mind.

She went over to the fridge and looked around. Mince pies and cookies…and North wonders why he's so fat. She shook her head and toke two cookies, closed the fridge door and left the room.

She toke a bite into one of the cookies, ignoring the glares she was gaining from one yeti who she guessed was the cook as he was wearing one of those chef hats and an apron. She thought he really needed a hair net for his whole body really.

She walked back to her room completely absorbed in the junk food she was eating. She opened her bedroom door and nearly choked on her cookie.

There in the middle of her room was Jack Frost.

"What are you doing her" she nearly screamed. Jack seemed to almost swoon when she spoke making her heart flutter and her head feel light.

"I came to talk to you" he said, gesturing to Rosy. She fluttered her wings irritated but stepped into the room, closing the door. She walked over to a chair by the bed as Jack toke a seat on her bed. He fidgeted around, trying to make himself comfortable. Rosy gave him a deadpanned stare as he did.

"Are you finished?" she questioned the boy and he stopped moving, giving her a small nod. She rolled her eyes. "Good."

The chatted for a while until Rosy got bored and kicked him out…she's a lot stronger then she looks!

Jack floated back to his room where he came face-to-face with a small winged baby. He shrieked but was quickly quietened by the creature's hands over his mouth. She let go and gave a kind smile.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" he asked in one breath. She giggled.

"I'm one of Cupid's cherubs…I'm here to tell you that Cupid would like to see you at his palace at noon tomorrow to discuss something…" she giggled again "…he lives in Rome…take this…" she handed him a small red heart "…say 'love' and it will take you to him"

Jack stared at the red heart in his hand and then back at the cherub who was now floating out the window.

"Okay then…I guess?" he landed on his bed and examined the small heart. He placed it on the side next to his bed and went to sleep…


	9. Chapter 9

Pitch was watching a large globe, growling at all the twinkling lights. One of his nightmares came behind him and whinnied. Pitch turned to face the dark horse.

"What's that…another life form with the same power as me" Pitch thought about this. "Interesting…where they are?" the shadow created an image of the guardians and then showed an image of Rosy.

Pitch gasped at the image but then smiled evilly. "Let us pay her a visit"

* * *

Rosy stood in the polished marble waiting room, wearing a soft light pink dressing gown. She paced the floor and would shot "what am I wearing!" and "where is he?!" at any passing cherub.

She stopped pacing and instead watched the archway that was opposite her. A man walked into the room. He wore a long white cloak that went down to his ankles with a red sash going across his chest. He was barefoot and yet completely comfortable with the cold marble floor. He had a golden belt under the sash and attached to it was a silver bow and quiver, set with heart shaped arrows. His crystal blue eyes and friendly smile that made most of the cherubs swoon. He wore a golden laurel wreath around his head.

Rosy watched him make his way towards her.

"You came" he said, his voice like velvet. She nodded at him and handed the small heart over. He bowed gracefully and toke it. "Now we are waiting for-" as he spoke a portal opened next to them, Jack tumbled out and grinned sheepishly.

He stood and Cupid tapped him. His clothes suddenly changed and he was now wearing a soft dressing gown, similar to Rosy's only light blue.

"Not my usual wear but okay" he stood next Rosy and gave her a grin. She wanted to smile back but didn't.

"Let us go to the lounge" Cupid stated, leaving the two teens and walking towards another archway. The teens gave each other a look and followed. The room and tapestries everywhere, the walls the floors…even the ceilings. In the middle of the ceiling was a diamond chandelier with red drapes pulling away from it towards the walls where more drapes hung. In the middle of the room were two satin sofas, both facing each other with a glass table in the middle. Cupid walked to one of the sofas and sat down. He then gestured to the other one, signalling for them to sit down.

Rosy toke a seat first and then Jack. They sat next to each other as two small cherubs came in; one carrying grapes and the other carrying wine and three glasses. They placed them on the table and poured the wine into the glasses. Cupid toke one and sipped from it gently.

"So…you like each other, no?" he asked making Rosy nearly spit her wine out. The teens looked at each other and then back at their host.

"Uhh?" they both mumbled in unison. They then began stuttering things.

"No!"

"Why would you think that?!"

"What the hell!"

"Of course not!"

Cupid put his hand up, signalling for the two to shut up. They quieten down and look down at their feet. Cupid smiles at them.

"It's not something to be embarrassed about, love is good…" they looked back up at him "…but there are rules to love…" Rosy and Jack gave each other confused looks

"…love is patient, love is kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way, it is not self-seeking; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong doing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never ends. Love never fails…" he finished and looked at the teens. They stared at him, their mouths a perfect 'O'.

"You remember that...of by heart?" Rosy pointed out. Cupid nodded.

"You have to when it's your job…it's almost a religion" he grinned. Jack gave an awkward cough due to the awkward silence. "Let me show you something…" with that Cupid stood and walked through yet another archway. The two teens huffed in frustration and followed.

They walked through a giant garden, completely covered in red roses. There were other flowers but the roses seemed to overtake them. The lawn was striped and there were broken pillars placed around the place, some covered in ivy and more roses. At the end of the garden was a large natural spring, pouring fresh water. Different birds and wildlife frolicked around, making the garden come to life. The roses seemed to open up as Cupid walked past them.

"What is this?" Jack asked, taking in the view. Cupid smiled at the boy but carried on walking.

"This is the Garden of Eden…you may have heard of it" Cupid stated, glancing at some of the roses as he did.

"But I thought-" Rosy started.

"No, the Bible only toke the name…this is the real deal…" he lifted his arms in dramatic effect "…you like?"

"Do I like it? Uhh duh…it's beautiful, why so many roses though?" Rosy asked, not taking her eyes off the view. Cupid laughed slightly as she watched the animals.

"Each rose is a person's love…I have everyone's here, even yours" Jack and Rosy looked at each other and then back at their host. "Would you like to see them?" Rosy and Jack nodded enthusiastically and Cupid laughed again. He turned and walked ahead, the teens followed.

The came to what seemed to be a smaller garden in the massive one. The roses here were white and slightly bigger.

Cupid walked over to two of the smallest ones. They seemed to slowly push towards each other making Jack and Rosy blush. They walked towards their flowers.

"Originally, Guardians weren't allowed but I persuaded MiM and he said it was fine" Rosy looked back at Cupid with a puzzled look.

"MiM?" she asked, causing Jack to turn as well.

"Man in Moon…please tell me he said that was his nickname!" Cupid pointed upwards. Jack and Rosy shook their heads. "Well…you have both of our blessings" he smiled making the teens cringe. It was just as awkward as letting your parents meet your first boyfriend/girlfriend.

They walked back to the lounge they were sat in before. They sat down.

"now when you go back…take it slow, we don't want the others thinking your breaking the rules now do we?" he gave a friendly smile and a cherub that was nearby and watching suddenly fell from the sky with a happy sigh. Rosy stared at it for a second.

"Now take these and say 'pole' and they will take you back home, fully clothed in what you were wearing when you arrived in" Cupid added as they looked down at their dressing gowns.

They toke the small hearts he was handing them and stood, thanked him for his hospitality and went into the room they had entered to get here. Rosy looked down at the heart and she felt something cold on her face. She looked over just in time to see that Jack had kissed her cheek and then vanished.

She stood and watched the spot he had just been in, wide eyed before flashing back 'home' also.

* * *

She arrived in her room facing the giant window when she heard something move behind her. Quick as a flash, she pulled out her sword and pointed it at the intruder.

She gasped. Standing there was…

* * *

**Teehee I'm evil.**


	10. Chapter 10

There standing in front of her was a tall man with pale skin. His hair was dark black and his eyes were a creepy yellow but yet the seemed caring. He had an evil smile upon his lips which changed to a fatherly smile. He wore a long black coat that covered his feet and standing next to him was a horse, which looked like it was made of sand.

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to keep her heart steady.

"I would have thought you would know your father when you saw him…?" Rosy gasped as the memories came flooding back. She shook her head to get rid of them and then stared at the man.

"Dad?" he smiled at her and held his arm out. She ran towards him and clung to him. "Daddy!" a tear fell down Rosy's cheek as her dad stroked her hair.

"My child" Pitch (**that's right! Pitch is a daddy!**) Crouched down so he was level with Rosy's face. He wiped the tear away gently and smiled. "I have missed you" Rosy smiled back and threw her arms around Pitch's neck, not wanting to let go of her newly found dad.

"Where have you been" Rosy asked, feeling more tears slowly come.

"After your mother kicked me out I fled away to the shadows, you would understand if you knew what my power was. I swear, if I had known that she would put you in that orphanage I would have taken you with me when I left" Pitch stated.

"It's okay dad, you're here now and that's all that matters" Pitch smiled at his daughters words and hugged her tighter.

"Would you like to come with me, back to mine…we can do you a room and I'm sure the nightmares would love to meet you-" Pitch started.

"Dad I'm a guardian, I have to stay here…" Pitch looked taken back; his daughter was a…Guardian? "…but I will visit" Rosy quickly added.

"Do you know your other power?" Rosy stared at him confused. Pitch showed her how to make the dark dust that the horse was made of. Rosy gasped.

"That's where I have seen it…when I was younger" she said.

"You have had that power since you were born but your mum hated it. She kicked me out and dumped you in that house" Rosy giggled and nodded. "I would never do that to you"

"Dad…I wish to stay here" she said bravely, though her voice was a bit wobbly and she looked like she was about to start crying. Pitch nodded.

"I understand…but I will be visiting" Rosy nodded as her father disappeared into the shadows.

Rosy jumped onto her bed and thought about her day. She had tripped up a yeti this morning. Made several elves cry. Scared North nearly to death and went to see Cupid with Jack. Jack! She got back up and ran to Jack's room.

* * *

Jack was sitting on his bed thinking. He really did like Rosy, but he didn't know how she felt about him. They had kissed twice that had to mean something…right?

Jack sighed and turned over. There was a sharp knock on the door which made him jump. He stood and answered it. Suddenly Rosy's lips met his and they were moving backwards towards his bed. Rosy closed the door behind her without breaking the kiss.

They fell on the bed and parted. Rosy put her arms around Jacks neck and fell asleep. Jack looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled.

She did like him then…

* * *

When Jack woke, Rosy was still there wrapped around his neck. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. her eyes flashed open and she slapped Jack across the face.

"oww!" he moaned, rubbing his cheek. Rosy put her hand over her mouth in surprise.

"sorry" she said quickly, kissing the side of his face better. He gave her a mischievous smile before pulling her into a pasionate kiss like the night before. Rosy smiled into the kiss whilst playing with his hair. Jack chuckled slightly.

They parted and smiled at each other. Rosy was suddenly pulled away from Jack, making them both jump.

It seems Pitch has been watching his child to make sure she didn't get into any danger and found her and Jack kissing. This of course making him furious.

"Pitch!"

"Frost!"

"Dad!"

"Dad?"

"Umm" Rosy looked around nervously.

"What are you doing Frost?" Pitch questioned the young Guardian through gritted teeth, trying his best not to raise his voice.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Why were you kissing my daughter?" Pitch asked, completely ignoring Jack's question and getting more angry.

"Because I love her!" Jack stated, going slightly red.

"Well leave her alone!" Pitch argued back.

"Dad! I love him too" Rosy said, not going red like Jack as it was true and she liked it. Pitch stared at his child in disbelief.

"No no no no...you can not be serious!" Pitch said, getting confused. His daughter, was in love with his enemy. Pitch glanced between Rosy and Jack before slapping his forehead with his hand. Rosy moved away from her dad towards Jack.

"Its true dad...I love him" she smiled down at Jack before looking back at her dad.

"Well...umm...treat her well...or you'll have me to answer with..." Rosy rolled her eyes at her dad. "...I mean it..." and with that he disappeared.

Jack looked at Rosy.

"He's your dad?" he asked, pointing towards the spot Pitch had just been in. Rosy shrugged.

"I love him too so don't make fun of him" she pointed a finger to Jack menacingly. He put his hands up as a surrender.

"Okay, sorry" Jack smiled. Rosy kissed his check and walked off to her own room, waving goodbye to him as she did. Jack closed the door.

"What have I got myself into?" he asked himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Rosy didn't know what to think. Would Jack tell or would he keep it a secret? She was certain he wouldn't because he loved her and she loved him and if the other found out she was Pitch's daughter, they would probably push her away.

She sighed as she walked to her room in silence. She watched a yeti run around franticly towards North's office. She followed and listened outside.

She had missed most of the conversation as it was the yeti shouting a load of shit that she didn't understand but she did understand North.

"I go talk to her now" considering she was the only girl she stated to panic.

She ran to Jack's and locked herself in. she turned to see Jack staring at her funny.

"You okay…you just left and now your back!" he laughed slightly "did you miss me?" she walked towards him with a nervous expression. She sat down next to him and looked at his face.

"North wants to see me and I have no idea why!" Jack's face fell and he looked serious. There was a sudden knock on the door and then North's voice.

"Jack, can I see you with Rosy in a minute?" Jack looked at Rosy who shrugged.

"Yeah…I guess?" he answered the Guardian leader, Rosy remained quiet.

"Good, I shall see you in office in minute" North finished and Jack listened as his heavy footsteps walk away. Jack looked back at Rosy who was still silent. They walked down to his office and knocked. Someone grunted a welcome and they entered. They toke a seat opposite the large man.

"Is what my yeti said true? You two are…going out?" North asked. Rosy and Jack looked at each other before nodding at their leader. "Rimsky Korsakov…!" North exclaimed, sitting back in his seat. The two teens looked down embarrassed. "…This is great!" they looked back up shocked.

"MiM said there was a new Guardian couple…it is you!" the teens gave each other strange looks before smiling at the large man.

"This is good news, yes?" North suddenly asked.

"Duh!" Rosy said, making him give a hearty laugh.

"Was this all…or was there more?" North looked over to Jack.

"No no this is it" North stated happily. The teens quietly breathed out in relief and nodded before leaving quickly.

"Bye" they said in unison. They ran back to Jacks room trying not to laugh. An alarm rang making Jack grab Rosy's hand and pull her to the main room. They walked in to see North pushing down a large button which then sent off an un-natural aurora of lights. Rosy watched in awe.

"North what happened?" North turned to face Jack, looking very serious.

"Pitch is back." He said before turning back to face the globe. Rosy gasped and cuddled against Jack. Jack tried his best to comfort her.

_What was going to happen to them?_ Jack wondered. He looked down to Rosy and bit his lip. _Oh god!_


	12. Chapter 12

Pitch was…happy? He had found his daughter, who wouldn't be happy? The thing is…he found out she had feeling for one of his enemies!

He paced the floor as some of his nightmare watched, slightly scared of the bogeyman's rages. He growled and the horses moved back slowly.

"Why did she have to like him!" he growled. He stopped in his tracks. "That's it, we'll split them by force…one way or another…" he ended it with an evil laugh before disappearing into the darkness. The horses followed.

* * *

Turns out Rosy has a soft spot as Jack found out. She wouldn't leave his side she was that worried. Sure he liked the attention but it was also annoying. He finally shook her off when she got Tooth's hands in her mouth. Bad mistake…he ran into Bunnymund.

"What ya up to mate?" Bunnymund asked, with a smirk and nodded his head towards Rosy.

"She won't leave me alone!" Jack huffed "I like her but-"

"Wow wow…what?" Bunnymund gave him the same glare he gave when he was called Kangaroo. Jack gulped at who close Bunnymund was getting. "Good…luck" was all he said before hopping off towards North.

Jack stared at him for a while…was Bunnymund…jealous? Jack chuckled a bit.

"Hey Jack" Rosy said happily next to him. Jack jumped.

"You're really quiet…maybe I should get you a bell" Rosy glared at him before giving him a hug. Jack smiled and hugged her back. He looked around to see Bunnymund glaring at him. He gave him a nervous smile before turning back to Rosy.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Uhh…Bunnymund…he keeps…giving me evil looks…I think he's jealous…" Rosy frowned.

"Of what?" she asked, giving him a confused smile.

"Me and you?" he grinned sheepishly at his crush. She giggled.

"Well let me talk to him" before Jack could answer, Rosy had let go of him and was walking up to Bunny. "Hi Bunny…" she smiled. Bunnymund turned to her with a smile.

"Hey there Sheila…"

"Do you like me or something cause Jack thinks ya do and is getting scared?" Bunnymund gave a cocky laugh and then glared at the winter spirit. He shook his head, still chuckling slightly.

"No no…I just hoping that Jack don't screw up his relationships…" he pointed at Jack before walking off.

"Wha- why'd ya do that?" Jack asked, slightly blushing.

"Well I don't want someone tearing my boyfriend's head off do I?" she said with giggled whilst hugging him.

"Yeah but- wait…Boyfriend?" Jack asked with I smile. Rosy giggled and nodded. She let go and stared at him.

"Who thought I'd fall for a break head" she said with an evil smile.

"Hey!" Jack scowled and she giggled again.

* * *

Bunnymund was staying the night at North's. Tooth and Sandy, having to work at night, left. Ever since they all found out that Pitch was back they had decided that it would be best to stay in one place, that way a big group can go after him whilst the others caught up. Rosy didn't leave Jack's side and at nightfall, she followed him like a love sick puppy all the way to his room. Jack, oddly enough, didn't mind now they knew Bunny wasn't in love with his girlfriend. Jack just loved the fact he had a girlfriend, no longer lonely made him feel awesome. They walked into the room where Rosy flopped onto the bed and fell asleep. Jack smiled and lay next to her, cuddling her close.

Outside the window, a pair of yellow eyes watched over sadly. It was Pitch, he wasn't 'sad' sad; it was more like tears of joy how his lonely daughter had found someone. It still filled him up with hatred how it was Jack though!

He growled and moved away from the window. He walked, or should I say; floated along back down onto the snow covered surface. He glanced up at the window before scowling and disappearing into a nearby shadow (**have ya seen North's palace?**).

* * *

The lights on the dark globe, the only lights in the lair that Pitch lived in. he paced the floor…it was going to be difficult, separating his daughter from that icicle they call Jack.

Pitch stopped…he had a new trick and been dying to try it.

He smiled at a nearby nightmare who backed away un easily. Pitch gave it a fake kind smile.

"Do not fear me my dear…you're going to help me defeat the guardians once and for all" he gave an evil laugh as the horse crumbled back into the sand it first was. The sand swirled around Pitch's hand as he finished laughing "let's have some fun…" he said before again disappearing into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack said that he needed some time to think real quick. She nodded, gave him a hug and went to her room, scaring a few elves along the way. She slammed the door behind her as she did.

Jack shock his head with a smile…ah Rosy, she was such a joy! He turned and walked to his room. He walked in, closed the door and opened the window. The cold wind floated in and he sighed happily as it was refreshing him. He breathed it in and smiled before turning and sitting on his bed. He thought about Rosy and how they were almost opposite…but then opposites attract right?

"Hello Jack…" a voice said from behind him, making Jack jump out of his skin. He turned to come face-to-face with Pitch. He jumped back and stood in his fighting stance, scowling at the bogeyman who simply laughed. "Now Jack…you wouldn't want to hurt Rosy's daddy…would you?"

Jack lowered his staff and shivered at the fact _he_ was her dad. Pitch moved closer to the winter spirit, grinning as he did. Jack growled at him. "Stay away Pitch!" he moved his staff so it was pointing at the dark man.

"Now now boy!" Pitch replied, shaking a bony finger and tutted at the boy. Jack watched him closely as he moved towards him. He went to move his staff, but Pitch saw this and took it from him.

Jack was now defenceless.

Pitch smiled cunningly as the boy pressed himself against the wall. Pitch put his hand to Jacks head and dark sand swirled around it to Jack. Jack watched, confused but then suddenly screamed out in pain. He fell to the floor as Pitch smiled and disappeared into the shadows. Jack looked up as his eyes flashed from blue to yellow and back to blue.

* * *

Rosy was scared; she had heard Jack scream and was now running to his room. She came in to North and Bunnymund around the lifeless boy. She gasped and ran to his side.

"Jack?" she asked in a soft voice, trying not to scare him. She could be gentle when she wants to you know. Jack sat up and pushed Rosy's hand away with a harsh glare. Rosy looked at him, confused. She could have sworn he had growled. "Jack?" she said in a clearer voice. Jack stood without her help, wobbling a bit. Bunnymund and North watched.

He mumbled something and Rosy came closer. "What did you say?" she asked sweetly.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I HATE YOU!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, his eyes gleaming with hatred. Rosy jumped. And looked at him, a tear in the corner of her ey but she refused to let it spill.

"What are you saying?!" she tried to keep her voice from wobbling.

"Ye'h mate, what are ya saying?" Bunnymund asked, hopping to the guardian angels side and putting a reassuring paw on her shoulder as she watched her heart get torn away.

"IT SHOULD BE PRETTY CLEAR…I HAVE ALWAYS HATED YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Jack was now inches away from Rosy's face. Her face crumpled up and then she exploded with:

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she pushed Jack hard in the chest so he fell to the floor. She stormed out of the room, now letting the tears fall. She ran out of the palace and flew to a place she thought she would be happy…

…Her dads…

* * *

After Rosy had pushed Jack away and left, Bunnymund and North went to Jack. Not worried of course…oh no, they were furious with the boy. Jack sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at Bunny and North who were sat at each of his sides.

"Hey guys…what happened?" he asked with his same goofy smirk. Bunny scowled.

"You should bloody well know what happened…you upset Rosy and now she's left 'er!" Bunnymund summed up. Jack glanced at him.

"What? I'd never!" he got up and went to look for her. He got out into the corridor to be stopped when North called him. North put a hand onto the boys shoulder.

"You do not remember, what just happened?" Jack stared at the large man, what on earth was he going on about?

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. (**I just read that over out loud and it sounds like 'Jack ass' lol**) North watched the boy's eyes, he was telling the truth. He didn't know what had happened. North sighed, he hated being the one who brought the bad news.

"You shouted at her… you said you hated her and she left" North finished by looking down at his feet. Jack gasped, he would never…

He let go of the large man and moved towards the main hall. Then remembered that he wasn't holding his staff. He ran back, grabbed his staff, waved at North who was watching and slightly confused. He then left the building.

He stayed out for hours. He realised he couldn't find her and flew back. He ran to his room, pushing past yetis and stumbling over elves. He locked his bedroom door behind him and allowed the tears to come. He remembered Pitch being here but that was it, afterwards was darkness. More tears fell as he thought about Rosy, wondering where she was. He heard North from outside his room, something about dinner. He ignored him and carried on crying. He had never cared about anyone like this before. He carried on crying well into the night until he fell asleep, dreaming about Rosy's face…

* * *

Rosy flew to her dad's. It was the only place left where she felt loved. She came in, knowing where it was as Pitch had told her in her nightmares. She breathed in and out steadily as she walked along the dark room. She called out.

"Hello…?" no reply.

"Hello…?" she said again.

"Rosy, is that you?" her father came out of the shadows with a worried face. He noticed her tears and opened his arms out, welcoming her into a hug. Rosy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling like a lost child again.

"Dad, Jack said he hated me…you and Bunnymund were right! I should never have trusted him!" she cried into his cloak as Pitch stroked her head.

"It's okay…you can stay with me!" he smiled at the girl in his arms. She whimpered before nodding and wiping a fresh tear away. Pitch smiled before leading her to a make shift room he had started. He left her in there and smiled…

…His plan was working…


	14. Chapter 14

_Images of Rosy floated around him. Jack stood and watched. Her smile, her eyes, her hair…everything about her made his heart beat faster and smile goofily. He grinned as an image of him and Rosy cuddling came along. He floated upwards to me greeted by someone…Rosy! He floated towards her and she turned. She came up towards him, her beautiful face coming closer to his. They were inches apart when there was darkness suddenly. Pitch's laugh boomed though the dark room._

Jack shot up from the space he was laying in. He was still on the floor. He shook his head making his hair sway. He then stood and walked to the window; he unlatched it and then opened it. He breathed in the cold air and smiled slightly.

"Where are you Rosy?" he sighed, looking out into the distance.

Rosy woke in a dark room. She looked around slightly confused and then remembered that she was at her dads. She got up from the bed she was laying in and walked towards the door. She opened it and looked around…

…Darkness…

Dad really knew how to decorate!

She walked down the long _dark_ hall way. She came to the main room, where she saw the globe. She walked over and went to touch it. She flinched, she couldn't? She pulled away and stared at the lights. A smile pulled at her cheeks.

"Darkness is great, but a small pinch of light is better" she smiled peacefully at the globe.

Pitch was watching and had heard what she said. Of course she wouldn't just like darkness; she was a mix between darkness and light. Her mother…was light. Pitch didn't know why he fell in love with her but he did. But then again, opposites attract.

He watched for a little longer before walking out of the shadows towards Rosy. She turned as if she had sensed him. She hugged him, similar to the hug the night before. Pitch smiled at his daughter.

"Dad…?" she said after the silence, she was still clinging to him.

"Yes my child?" Pitch's face was full of care.

"Why did Jack hate me?" a tear came to her eye as she asked. Pitch's face fell. She was still thinking of him! He thought for a second. He wasn't good at these things.

"I don't know?" which of course was a total lie! Rosy nodded and stepped away from her father. She looked him in the eye, her eyes filling with tears. "Rosy?-" Rosy ran the opposite direction as her dad put his hand out. He pulled it back as she ran. He watched her run back into the dark.

* * *

Rosy kept running. She ran out of the cave into another tunnel. She followed it to a wood. There was no bed so she figured she was in a different one to her fathers. She circled the clearing and then began to trek the wood.

She came across a town. She flew down and recognised it almost immediately. It was Burgess, the place she had met Jamie.

She hid in the shadows, watching everyone as they went around doing their business. She remembered that many can't see her so she walked away from the shadows and into the light. She came to Jamie's street and that's when she saw him. She stopped and flew to nearby darkness.

Standing there, talking to Jamie was…

...Jack frost…

Rosy watched as Jack turned to where she had stood. He stared at that spot for a while and then turned back to Jamie. Rosy flew over the building she was behind and into some more darkness, so she could hear what they were saying.

"her names Rosy" Jack said to Jamie, a smile formed on the small boy's face. Jack stared at him.

"I know her!" Jamie giggled "she's a guardian right?" he added. Jack nodded and looked away sheepishly. "that's not all she is, is it?" Jamie gave the winter spirit a knowing smile and Jack blushed. Rosy leaned in closer.

"no…" Jamie chuckled. He motioned his hands as if to say 'go on'.

"…I love her!" Rosy gasped, and then covered her mouth to silence herself. She smiled, was it true? Did he really like her? She got a happy feeling inside her stomach and she had to prop herself against the wall as she watched the two boys carry on their chat.

"so have you seen her?" Jack asked. Jamie shook his head.

"sorry Jack" Jamie added. Jack sighed.

"I need her to be back, I just can't…go on almost" Jamie nodded. Rosy decided now would be a good time to announce her presence. She took a step out of the shadows, not much but enough so if they did turn they would see her bare feet. She coughed but they didn't hear. She rolled her eyes, frustrated. She went to tap Jack but pulled back, what if he was lying and he was just sent to bring her back to North! But her heart thought other.

She blinked hard and took another step. She couldn't take it anymore so she wrapped her arms around Jack's waist. He jumped and looked down at Rosy's arm. Jamie squealed, excitedly. The arms let go and Jack turned around. Behind him was Rosy, she was looking down at her feet. Jack didn't know what to do. He threw his arms around her, taking her by surprise. He pulled her into a kiss and Jamie made vomiting noises.

They parted and just stared into each other's eyes for a while. They were pulled back when Jamie tugged on Jack's hoodie, gaining the guardians attention.

"NO!" came a voice, all too familiar. They turned to the shadows to see black sand floating out. Rosy gasped and Jack went in front of her and Jamie. Pitch came out of the darkness, looking pretty pissed off. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE FOR HIM!" Pitch was talking to Rosy. Rosy scowled.

"I love him dad!" Rosy answered back. Jamie looked shell-shocked. Dad? I love him?

"I know, that's what I thought" Jack said to the little boy. Jamie laughed slightly and then his attention was brought back to the father-daughter fight that was about to happen.

Rosy drew out her sword and pointed it at her father. He smirked and made a whip, similar to Sandy's, using the dark sand. He knocked the sword away, so his child was defenceless. Rosy scowled at her dad. She put her hands out and made the dark sand as well. Jack and Jamie both gasped. She could make the sand? Rosy smirked at her father, quickly making a sword out of her new power. She took her stance in front of the two gawping boys. She ran up and struck the axe her dad had made. Their faces were inches away.

"you threaten him and them, you deal with me!" she whispered to her dad. She shoved her dad away so he nearly fell into the shadows. He looked at his daughter.

"if that's the way it's going to be, so be it…" and with that he vanished into the shadows. Rosy picked up her real sword and tucked it away. She then walked up to the boys as if nothing had happened. She giggled as their mouths were still perfect 'O's.

"close your mouths boys, don't want to catch flies now do we" they closed their mouths and stared at Rosy. "what?" she walked past with a smug expression. "I'm hungry" the boys followed her into Jamie's house.


End file.
